Vengeance of a Little Sister
by Vongola Princessa
Summary: Sumire Shouda Hyuuga had it all. A handsome older brother that she planned on marrying, two loving -not to mention rich- parents, and her very own pony named Hippopotamus, or Hippo for short. What more could a 6-year-old ask for? Uh, for the destruction of Mikan Sakura. AKA, Natsu-Nii's girlfriend, and her rival in love.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gakuen Alice, if I did.. There would be a character named Princess Cynthia Huynh who makes Natsume fall in love with her and then have him father 7 kids and name them after her favorite candies. Oh and they get married in Russia but fly back to Japan.

* * *

Chapter 1-

"Mom, Dad, Sumire," Natsume began confidently. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Mikan Sakura."

He stepped aside with a proud grin on his face, revealing a teenage girl. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked expectantly at his parents.

She had auburn hair that cascaded below her shoulders. It looked so glossy and silky, Sumire wanted to just run her fingers down it. Her hazel eyes were big and wide, there was an innocence in there that could probably only be seen in children. Long, brown lashes lined her eyes and only made her eyes look bigger and more innocent. Her heart shaped face gave her cheekbones more definition, and made her button nose look terribly adorable.

"Natsume never told us he had such beautiful girlfriend!" Ioran Hyuuga exclaimed with a hearty chuckle.

Sumire grudgingly, not to mention mentally, agreed that this Mikan girl was very beautiful, but she will still be an ugly hag... All of Natsu-nii's girlfriends are, Sumire silently cackled.

Kaoru Hyuuga tittered after him, "Oh my, I never knew my little Natsu-kun had such great taste in women!"

Giving a shy wave, the ugly hag then stretched her hand out to shake with the Hyuuga parents. When she got to Sumire, Sumire noticed how tiny the other girl really was. She was rather short, Sumire mused, if I were to compare her to my brother's 6 foot 3 build, she would be one whole foot shorter!

"Hi!" she exclaimed as she bent down to be leveled with Sumire, "You must be Sumire-chan! Natsume told me all about you." She then exploded with a tinkling laughter that resembled wind chimes.

Sumire smiled smugly at the thought of her brother talking about her to his girlfriend. She then frowned at the thought, _girlfriend_. Any girlfriend of Natsu-Nii is an enemy of Hyuuga Shouda Sumire.

Shifting her attention to the beautiful teen in front of her, 6-year-old Sumire batted her lashes and smiled cutely.

Talking in her 'baby voice', Sumire replied, "Hiya Mika-nee, it'sh sho nishe to meet chu!"

Smiling brightly, the ugly hag giggled and cooed affectionally, "Well aren't you just the most adorable girl in the world!"

Sumire giggled in a fake high pitch tone as she twirled a strand of her sea green hair, "Can ywo cawwy me pweash?" Sumire finished off her innocent look with an adorable pout, she looked like the epitome of innocence. They always fall for the pout, Sumire thought as she inwardly snickered.

'Mika-nee' gasped and stretched her arms out.

_Hook, line, and sinker._

"My two favorite girls are already getting along," Natsume said with a smirk as his parents nodded along, "I could get used to this."

Winking quickly to Natsume, Mikan expertly lifted the young girl into her arms.

"It is an honor to carry you, Sumire-chan!"

Goodness, Sumire miffed, can the hag get any faker? All the ugly hags wanted to impress Natsu-nii only...

"Thwank chuu!"

Now up in the brunette's arm, Sumire laid her head on the girl's shoulder. Gently sniffing, Sumire's sense of smell was _brutally attacked_ by the girl's fragrance of coconuts and fresh autumn leaves.

Leaning in slowly to the hazel eyed girl's ear, Sumire whispered softly in a mockingly sweet tone.

"Mika-nee, you are going down."

* * *

I was going to make this a one shot, but then that would be long :3 So I plan on making it a short chaptered story or something amongts those lines, lololol! I know this chapter or whatever is really short, but the next one will be longer! Hope you guys liked it, and a drop a review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do not own Gakuen Alice...Continuing my story in the last disclaimer; Princess Cynthia Huynh and Natsume would have 7kids named after her favorite candies. However, Natsume went behind his wife's back and named their children after the days of the week! Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday all lived normal lives until the found out they all hade Alices!

TBC in the next disclaimer...

* * *

Chapter 2-

_"Mika-nee, you are going down."_

Mikan Sakura stumbled, almost dropping the young girl in her arms. Her hazel eyes were wide, and displayed how shocked she was. Why did the green-ette say that? One moment she was just the sweetest darling, and now... Mikan stared appalled at the girl's quick change of emotions.

"Natsu-nii!" the girl wailed as she stretched her arms out for her older brother. Natsume gallantly swooped Sumire out of Mikan's arms and proceeded to give Mikan an odd look.

Sobbing profusely, Sumire leaned on her brother's shoulder. "Sh-She awmost dropped me nii-san! I-I thwought I was gwoing to d-die!"

Biting her lip with worry, Mikan couldn't help but feel suspicious. "I'm so sorry Sumire-chan," she apologized cautiously. "I didn't mean it, I was just, um," Mikan couldn't exactly say aloud that she stumbled because of the girl's sudden vindictiveness.

"I was just adjusting to carrying your weight?"

That just made the young girl cry even more.

"Natsu-nii! Mika-nee is cawwing me fat and obese!" she sobbed. "I'm gowing to be uh, uh, an owerweight walwus!"

Tears were running down the girl's cheek as she turned to her mom.

"Mommy, Mika-nee is lywing wight?" Sumire begged, her emerald eyes were red and tear stained.

"Ooh, my little Sumi-chan is the most beautiful walrus in the whole world!" Kaoru cooed affectionally as she took Sumire out of Natsume's protective arms.

"UWAHH!"

Tears streaming, and nose red, Sumire turned to her father.

"Daddy!"

Leaping into her father's unsuspecting arms, Sumire cuddled into his chest. "Nobowy woves me! Only daddy uwenderstwands me!"

"Aw, you will always be my number one baby girl," Ioran replied as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Mikan saw that Natsume and Kaoru both had a heartbroken look on their faces. Looking sympathetic, she rubbed her boyfriend's back comfortably. Her voice soothing, "I'm sure she isn't serious, Nat."

Rubbing his temple, Natsume frowned. "You don't understand.. Sumire knows how to hold grudges, she can be very stubborn."

"Wonder where she got that trait from?" she teased playfully as she pecked his temple and pulled his arm around her. She inhaled his minty scent and laid her head between the crook of his neck.

As if sensing Sumire's eyes, Mikan looked up to see her glaring coldly at her. There were no tears. No snot. No red eyes In fact, she didn't even look like she was crying at all!

Opening her mouth, then closing it, she tugged on her boyfriend's raven hair. "Look at you little sister," she whispered urgently. "She looks like she didn't even shed a tear!"

They both looked at the 6 year old to see silent tears rolling down her cheeks from her red rimmed eyes. Her nose was also red, and visible snot was dripping. She bit her quivering lips, as if she was holding in her sobs. Sumire clutched her father's dress shirt as she stared back. They watched in silence as Ioran patted her back calmly and Kaoru whispered things in her ear.

"W-What!" Mikan spluttered out in surprised. "I promise you Natsume, she wasn't crying earlier! In fact, she was glaring at me!"

A silence fell as Ioran, Kaoru, and Natsume whipped their heads in her direction. It was so quiet, a pin drop could be heard.

"Polka.. Did you," Natsume's voice was low, but as he continued, it began to be louder and louder. "Just accuse my little sister of first, pretending to cry, and second, glaring at you?"

Mikan's hazels eyes were wide and frightened. She felt like a deer in the headlights with the intense stares of all the Hyuugas in the room. She didn't know what to say, her voice wouldn't cooperate with her as she attempted to speak.

"I-I-I..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Master Hyuuga, Mistress Hyuuga, Young Mistress, Young Master and Young Master's guest, but dinner is served."

An elderly man Stood straight with his back facing the entrance of a hallway. A pleasant smile was painted on his face as he gestured them in.

Sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair, Natsume turned to Mikan who still looked scared. "I'm sorry Polka, I overreacted. Sumire means a lot to me, and I just got a little angry. Every girl I bring home always seemed to bully her, and it's hard seeing her cry because of me."

Nodding wearily, she interlaced their hands together as she smiled gently. "I understand, and I must apologize as well."

Addressing all the Hyuugas in the room, Mikan nervously started, "I'm sincerely sorry for my accusations. Things have been very stressful lately for me, so my mind is a little bit out of it." Offering a serene smile, she continued, "I hope you all can accept my deepest apologies." She bowed down and kept her eyes glued on the floor.

"Po-tay-toe, po-tah-toe. What's done has been done, we should not fret in the past," Kaoru replied with a calming smile. "Shall we eat dinner now?"

Beaming her 1000 watt smile, Mikan let a her breath go with relief.

With that said, they all filed in the dining room for a delicious and lavish dinner.

* * *

Other than the fact that Mikan almost killed Sumire due to her allergic reaction to peanuts, dinner was rather smooth sailing.

They were now all sitting in the living room having some tea.

Sumire, sitting on her father's lap, sipped her tea like a true lady, making Mikan feel inept next to the young girl.

"So, Mika-nee," Sumire started with a drawl, "Do you enjwoy hworseback widing?" The young girl seemed to put everything that happened earlier behind her.

"Um," Mikan paused, was this a trap?

"I actually never gone horseback riding, Sumire-chan."

Kaoru gasped, "Never gone horseback riding?"

A small glint passed through the young mistress' eyes, Mikan shivered inwardly. She braced herself for what might come next.

"Well thwat simpiwy _isn't_ good! Ywo _must_ come tomorrow to wide width me!" Sumire beamed as she batted her lashes cutely. "I would _love_ to have some bondwing twime with my onii-sama's _girlfriend_."

Natsume visibly cringed, he had been demoted from Natsu-nii, to onii-sama.

Mikan, however, winced at her sickeningly sweet tone. The little girl had something up her sleeves.

Kaoru giggled and clapped her hands excitedly, her crimson eyes danced in joy. "Sumi-chan, that is a great idea! Then we can go shopping afterwards too!"

Clasping her husband hands beside her, she batted her lashes.

Ahh, Mikan thought, so that's where Sumire learned her perfect eyelash batting technique. She nodded, understandable, mother like daughter.

"Anata, don't you think this is a great idea?"

Even though Ioran's brown eyes showed his blatant dislike for the idea, he did not voice his honest opinion.

"That's a great idea sweetie, but do you think it's safe, to, um, ah." Now Ioran Hyuuga, president of Hyuuga Interprises, was never one to stutter, Mikan had gathered, so what is making him start now?

Little did she know, Ioran was rather worried of having his little princess around the auburn haired girl. In less than a day, she had managed to almost hurt his little girl twice.

"Safe for what?" Kaoru snapped back almost impishly.

"Uh, f-for, Mikan! Yes, M-Mikan! To be near the horses? I mean, she has never gone horseback riding after all." Ioran cleared his throat as he avoided his wife's calculating eyes.

"Don't worrwie daddy!" Sumire glowed with happiness as she looked up to her father.

Her emerald eyes sparkled and with a childish grin on her face, she flipped her sea green hair confidently.

"Your big, and pwetty pwincess Sumi-chan can take _speshwul_ care of Mika-nee!"

* * *

I hope I made it long enough :) and yayy, I'm so happy with all the good feedback I've gotten! Thank you everyone who reviewed :3 make sure you drop a review for this chapter too! And feel free to point out any mistakes! Oh yeah, thank you jAyesque for pointing out that mistake in the last chapter, which I haven't gothen to fixing yet xD , ehehehee...


	3. Chapter 3

As yes, where was I in the event of what would happen if owned Gakuen Alice... So anyways, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday found out the had Alices! Sunday, and Thursday had their father's Fire Alice. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday had Princess Cynthia Huynh's amazing Alice of Create! They could create anything out of nothing, and make nothing out of anything, it was almost like Illusion, except real. Last, but not least, Saturday, the only daughter, had the strongest Alice out of her whole family... The Alice of a Blue Flame! What is that Alice? Find out in the next disclaimer!

Lawlll, I need a life xD

* * *

Chapter 3-

When she meant special care, she was downright serious. Mikan Sakura was going to have the ride of her life (literally).

* * *

Donned in her riding gear, Sumire tapped her foot as she inspected her nails. Luckily they were going to get mani-pedi's after horseback riding, so she decided it was alright to get her hands dirtied.

Suddenly, the white curtain in front of her was pushed aside abruptly, exposing an auburn teen. Her clothing were similar to Sumire's; dressed for riding.

"Sorry I took so long, Sumire-chan. The clothes were a little confusing to put on..." Mikan Sakura's voice trailed as she scratched her head. She gave a sheepish smile to the younger girl.

Smiling fake sweetly back, Sumire took her hand and clasped it with her own. "It's oh-kay Mika-nee! Would you wike me to plait your hair?"

Genuinely grinning back, Mikan nodded excitedly. "Sure!"

Sumire led Mikan out of the changing room and to her locker. Upon reaching her locker, she unlocked it and grabbed her duffel bag out.

"Why don't we gwo sit on that bwench ower there?"

Before Mikan could reply, she was dragged over and forced to sit.

"Now face the wall pwease."

With the older girl's back facing Sumire, she let a small derision escape her lips. Plan Buh Bye Mikan Sakura; initiate!

Grabbing a brush out of her bag, the emerald eyed girl began detangling the auburn head of hair. As soon as it was smooth, she placed the brush away... Only to replace her empty hands with a small, brown jar.

"I'm gowing to put somthwing in your hair, Mika-nee. My mommy puts it in my hair to make it smo-ooh-thar, and then it gets much easy-ar to plait!" Sumire felt the teen nod and she could only grin evilly.

Thank kami-sama they were going to get mani-pedi's later, she thought as she dipped her fingers into the brown goo. Rubbing it all over the ugly hag's hair, Sumire put the jar away and shuttered at the thought of touching it again. Once again rummaging through her bag, Sumire brought out a comb to go through Mikan's hair. She wanted to make sure it would spread evenly out. Positive it was all over the auburn tresses, Sumire began her plaiting as more sinister plots began to form.

"Ta-da!" Sumire beamed cheerily as Mikan spun and smiled back. She fingered her braid and told the green haired girl that she loved it.

"Yay! Now that we're aww dwessed up, we can gwo get our fine steeds!" Sumire skipped ahead and she bubbled with excitement. Something was going to happen once they reached the stables, and she was going to enjoy every itty piece of it.

* * *

Clutching her duffel bag, Sumire looked suspiciously around the hallway. Mikan was in the bathroom and they boys were suppose to be here already!

"Koko!" she whispered ferociously, "Kitsuneme! Mochu!"

From the end of the hallway, she saw three heads pop up. A sandy brunette, a dirty blonde, and a baldie. She hurriedly ran over to the three boys, she was on a timed schedule gosh darnit!

"Where were you guys?"

Koko opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly interrupted by Sumire.

"Never mind that, here are the candy bars!" She shoved the duffel bag into the sandy haired boy's arm.

"Three for the each of us right?" Mochu asked as he rubbed his bald head.

"No!" Sumire snarled, "I'm only 6! How do you expect me to get that many, you dummy!"

"Hey!" Kitsuneme started as he pointed an accusing finger at her. "We're only 7 and we managed to get you _that_! We had a deal Sumi-chan."

"Oh pulease Fox Eyes, I know you three work at the stables anyways, you prolly have easy access to _it_," she replied as she rolled her emerald eyes.

"We'll tattle if you don't give it to us!" Mochu's voice rises and Sumire slapped his shoulder with a loud 'shhh'.

"How about a compromise? If the plan is perfectly executed, I'll bring three candy bars each."

Koko nodded approvingly, "Sounds fair..."

"Good, but it better go as planned." Her voice was menacing, and her eyes promised pain.

"Aye, aye captain!" Koko said with a lazy salute.

Sumire smiled widely and gave the three boys a hug. "I knew I can trust you guys!"

"Sumire-chan?"

Frozen in the hug, Sumire took a deep breath, and placed a ditzy smile on her face.

"Ello Mika-nee!" she exclaimed as she pivoted around. "Would you wike to meet my thwee bestest boyfwends in the whooole enti-yer world?"

She blinked her emerald eyes owlishly, as she placed a childish grin on her face. It was a look she had practice a million times in the mirror, and everyone was enamored by it.

Beaming her bright, and blinding watt smile in return, Mikan walked over with quick strides to the quadruplet.

"Hi guys!" She bent over and ruffled Kitsuneme and Koko's hair. She awkwardly patted Mochu's bald head, but nevertheless her stupid bright smile was still on her face.

"Mika-nee, this is Koko, Kitsuneme, and Mochu!" Pointing at Koko, she continued, "His mommy wikes to hwep out here a lot, so Koko hweps too!" Turning to Kitsuneme, "His aunty is an in-struck-or here. He wikes to hwep out too!" She gave a thumbs up to Mikan and continued her introduction. "And this is Mochu! His pawents own this place."

"Koko, Kitsu, and Mochu, this is Mikan Sakuwa, Natsu-nii's girlfriend!"

The three boys shyly waved, then proceeded to bow respectfully.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura-San," the three boys said in perfect unison.

"Aw, it's a pleasure to meet you guys, but call me Mikan!"

Giggling in a high pitch tone, Sumire clasped Mikan's hand. "Let's gwo get our horsies now!" She skipped as she tugged the girl behind her along. The three boys followed after them. Reaching the stables, Sumire sent gave the three boys the evil eye when the older teen wasn't looking.

Nodding back to her, Koko, Kitsuneme, and Mochu slinked back and cautiously walked to the side, completely disappearing before her eyes.

"Wow," Mikan said breathlessly. Her eyes looked like the had stars in them, and she couldn't help but to fall in love with the great stallions surrounding her.

"C'mon Mika-nee! I want you to meet Hippopotamus!"

"What?" Mikan was broken from her reverie as she gave the young girl an odd look. "Hippopotamus?"

Nodding her head impatiently, Sumire lightly scowled. "Is there somethwing wong with Hippopotamus?" Everybody had laughed at her on the naming of her pony, and she was not going to let some ugly hag laugh at her this time.

Her voice was quite sharp for a 6 year old, and Mikan could only shake her head. "I was just wondering why you had a Hippopotamus..."

Sumire blinked. It was then followed up with a genuine giggle, "You sill-wy goose! I have a pony named Hippopotamus!" Dismissing the odd look the older girl gave her she stepped confidently in.

Finally, Sumire thought, they were in the stables.

As they passed the first horse on the right, thw horse began behaving erratically. She stomped her hooves and neighed loudly as she whipped her head in the air.

Cautiously stepping back, Mikan watched as the young girl stepped forwardly bravely. She reached out and petted the horse's head and whispered reassuring things to the great stallion.

"She's aww calm now Mika-nee," Sumire reassured with a bright smile as the dark horse nuzzled her neck.

The auburn haired girl strode forward...

...Only to stop when she noticed that her hair was being tugged. Pivoting slowly, she saw that the horse behind her was chewing on the end of her plait.

Sumire let a fake gasp escape her lips, but inside, the wheels in her head were turning. I guess I owe the boys three candy bars each now, oh well, she thought with a tiny smile, at least I get see the ugly hag with horse slobber all over her ugly hair.

"Oh dear Mika-nee."

* * *

I attempted to edit, but I got lazy xD. Ehehee, hope y'all like this chapter :) this is only the beginning of Sumire's master plan! And can anyone guess what the brown goo was? ^_^ Hahahahha! Kuddos to you if you guess correctly! For those who do, I'll send you a preview of the next chapter? Lalalalaa, WHY DOES IT MATTER, NOBODY LEAVES ME REVIEWS :'( lololol, jkkkkkk. Drop a review and tell me what you thought! Please point out any mistakes, seeing as I don't edit, it'll be veryyy helpvful :]


	4. Chapter 4

Heyoo, if you still don't understand the fact that I don't own GA, here's what else that would happen... Saturday possesses the Alice of Blue Flame! Which is almost like her father's flame, except it heals. It could also harm, but her Alice is more of a gentle kind. Yeup, now moving on, Saturday and her siblings enter the Alice Academy in Japan to hone their Alice powers. What will happen during their adventure away from their loving, and beautiful mother, and smoking hot father?

* * *

_Chapter 4-_

Mikan groaned as she ran her fingers through her wet hair. She shivered, imagining the horse's slobber on her hair. It had taken a few washes from the sink to get the slobber completely off.

As she continued combing her hair with her fingers, Mikan bite her lip and thought about the short gleeful smile that passed Sumire's lips. Why would she smile? It was almost as if she was expecting it to happen... Mikan knew something was up when she was invited to go horseback riding with the young girl, but the questions are what and why?

What? Mikan knew Sumire had planned the whole thing with the horse chewing her hair. She didn't know _how_, but she knew it was the girl's doing. It had to be, even though she never went horseback riding, Mikan _knew_ that is wasn't normal to have horse chewing on your hair.

Why? Mikan had no idea.. As she tapped her chin with a slender digit, she tried to remember what Natsume told her once.. Ugh, what was it?

"Mika-nee, aw you done yet?" a voice asked from the opposite side of the door. It was babylike and overly sweet...

SWEET!

"Aha!"

"Uhm, what?" the voice asked.

"Oh nothing Sumire-chan!" Mikan smiled brightly at her epiphany.

Siblings were sweet to each other, and protective. (A little overprotective in Sumire's case) She must think I'm trying to take Natsume away from her, Mikan wanted to do a little happy dance at her new discovery. However, her thoughts were stopped dead in their tracks, she knew for a fact that the horse slobber was just the beginning, how was she suppose to stop a force to be reckon with, also known as Sumire Shouda Hyuuga?

"Mika-nee? It's awmost time foh wunch, and I would wike to get some widing in before that."

Mikan really didn't want to leave the bathroom... She shivered as she thought about what might happened next, she knew her humiliation wasn't over yet, but how was she suppose to stop the girl? Sumire seems to be very possessive, and not one to share, Mikan was going to have to earn the emerald eyed girl's trust. Let her know that onii-sama wasn't going anywhere. That onii-sama will still love her very much. That she would be his number one girl, under the age of double digits, in his heart.

Some serious work had to be done.

* * *

Obviously, her attempts to calm the young heiress down was a failure, seeing as Mikan was the one face planted in what-must-not-be-named. Because yes, it was just as bad as Voldemort rising, possibly even worse.

"P-Polka?"

Hearing a familiar voice, she lifted her hazel eyes, to meet questioning crimson ones. Oh dear lord.

"N-Natsume? What are you doing here?" Her eyes were shocked and her mouth hung open.

Looking side to side, Natsume bent down and frowned. He then extended his index finger and shut her hanging jaw. "You might want to close your mouth, something might fall in. Like dung." He paused, the corner of his lips quivered slightly. "Now, still on dung, would you like to tell me how you ended up covered with it?"

Mikan blushed beet red, she was not going to tell him what happened, it was just too embarrassing!

"What? Can't a girl get a mud bath? People pay for those things, I, however, am resourceful and thought it was a great idea for some skin moisturizing time!" she retorted, not looking directly into his observant eyes.

"You're lying!" he accused as he began to slowly get up. Scowling, he pressed on, "Just tell me the truth, I won't laugh."

"I'm not lying!"

A small giggle was heard from behind. In all her great glory, Sumire sat regally on her caramel pony, Hippopotamus.

Pursing his lips together as he raised eyebrow, Mikan knew the giggle from the girl screamed 'busted.'

"Well onii-sama, Mika-nee here-"

"I fell!" Mikan shouted frantically as she interrupted Sumire. She knew if she hadn't, the permy haired girl would somehow exaggerate the story to embarrass herself. But then again, saying you fell in horse poop isn't exactly anything extravagant.

Raising an eyebrow of disbelief, Natsume repeated her. "You fell? I understand you are clumsy, but I thought you would know better to fall into horse poop."

"Oh no onii-sama, that wasn't what egg-zack-ly happened," Sumire said with a sugary sweet smile. "It went something wike this..."

_/_

_"Mika-nee, this how ywou get on the horse!" Skillfully demonstrating the correct way of getting on the saddle of a horse safely, Sumire smiled brightly. "E-zee wight?"_

_"Uh yeah," Mikan replied slowly... It did look easy, but then again, Sumire has been riding for a long time._

_"Are you sure that's the best way for a beginner to get on?" she asked skeptically. She bit her lip as Sumire nodded quickly._

_"Of cous'!"_

_"Okay..." With that said, Mikan took a deep breath and almost choked at some kind of stench as she mimicked Sumire... Which led to her falling off the horse and into the dung._

/

Actually hearing that she fell off a horse and into poop from another person was brutal for Mikan's ears. It made her sound so clumsy... But Mikan blamed the stench, which, she was absolutely positive, was the poop. How the poop suddenly got there, she had no idea.

Sitting up embarrassed, Mikan cringed on the squishy feeling beneath her. Look up behind her lashes, she saw that Natsume had a small smile curved.

"Hey! You said you weren't going to laugh!"

Natsume smirked as his crimson eyes danced. His voice was mocking as he replied. "It's called smiling, baka, not laughing."

Blushing slightly, Mikan avoided his alluring eyes. "W-well why are you smiling then?"

"Because I have the cutest girlfriend in the whole world."

* * *

Aww, Natsume is so OOC xD I'm sorry for the late update! (that rhymes! Hehehe) I have cousins staying over from out of the state, so I don't really have time to write... I tried to add a little NaMi fluff, so hope y'all liked that :) there's gonna be a little more of the two in the next chapter! :D **drop a review if you would like to read a little omake about what the brown goo in the last chapter! I would gladly send it to you :3**

P.S

It's not really edited cause I didn't have any time, sorry for mistakes!


	5. Chapter 5

HIIII GUYS. I'm not dead! My cousins left last week, but then I started high school, and it sucks! But I been having loads of hw so I couldn't really write. Sorry if it's all over the place because I didn't write it all at once and it's just blah. It's not edited, lawl, I just wanted to post it ASAP... But it's kinda like a filler I guess :3 I dunno, just a lil background info on Mikan and Natsume's relationshiship! Lotsa flashbacks :)

* * *

Chapter 5-

"Because I have the cutest girlfriend in the whole world."

Mikan blushed red once more as she clutched her wet towel to her chest. Natsume was so perfect, she thought frowning into the mirror in front of her, then there's me.

Mikan knew she wasn't beautiful. She had dull brown hair, and eyes that bugged out of her face. She grimaced as she looked down, Mikan also had a little gut going on. She sighed, then began drying her hair with the towel in her hands.

Mikan felt like she didn't deserve such a wonderful boyfriend like him. She still remembered how much of a failure their first date went 2 years ago...

_/_

_"Okay Mikan, calm yourself," she whispered to herself as she slowly walked to her house door. "The coolest guy in school just asked you out, and for once your parents aren't home to badger you about him. You need to look hot and suave."_

_Doing a double check of her outfit, she felt immensely proud of herself for choosing something flirty, yet casual, and so perfect for a first date. It was a simple, dusty pink summer dress that hugged her tiny waist, and flared out gorgeously at the end. The sweetheart neckline left very much for imagination, and her pale back was revealed due to the heart cut out on the back of the dress. Her midback auburn hair was swept to the side into a low, side ponytail. Her gold flats matched well with her earrings, necklace, and clutch. With a simple touch of lip balm, Mikan was makeup free, feeling fresh, and ready to go on her first date with the coolest guy EVER. [AN^Ain't that ironic?]_

_Taking one more relaxing breath, she opened the door with a shy smile._

_"H-Hi Hyuuga-San."_

_"'Sup Sakura-San."_

_Oh lord. His voice was so heavenly, it was like a soothing lullaby to her ears. It was deep, and had a certain baritone to it that sounded like music to her ears._

_"Sakura-San?" The velvety touch in his voice sent tingles down her spine._

_"Uh," she blinked rapidly. "Yeah?"_

_"I asked if you ready to leave..."_

_"Yeah totally! Let me go get the keys first."_

_Then they were off for a classic dinner date at an Italian cafe. It all went downhill for Mikan when she decided to get a little risqué in the quaint restaurant..._

_Eyeing the glass of water on the table, Mikan bent over slowly to grab it. Her eyes stuck on Natsume's, she slowly brought the cup to her open lips, awaiting the straw. She frowned slightly as the straw did not come, so she raised the cup higher._

_Which resulted in the straw up her nose. How seductive of her. Plus, it kinda hurt, who knew straws were pointy at the ends!_

_She blushed beet red when she heard a wolf whistle from across the room. A small chuckle escaped from Natsume's lips and Mikan just wished the ground would swallow her up from embarrassment._

_"Oh god.." she whimpered. He probably thought she was some kind of idiot now._

_"I think you missed your lips." Looking beneath her long lashes, she noticed that a tiny smirk playing on his face._

_Mentally groaning, she avoided his amused eyes._

_"I doubt you would want to use that straw again... Want to share mine?" His voice was suggestive and playful, and Mikan seriously hoped he was being serious. I mean, even after an embarrassing scene like that, he still was going to flirt with her?_

_With a shaky giggle, she looked back into his ruby eyes. "Only if you feed me." Sending a quick wink in his direction, Mikan opened her mouth expectantly._

_She watched as Natsume lifted his cup up, and carefully brought the straw to her awaiting lips. With what she thought was seductive, she drank the water greedily, while cheering in her thoughts of her indirect kiss._

_Staring intensely into his crimson eyes, Mikan didn't even notice the waiter who was holding a notepad and had patiently asked 4 times if she was ready to order yet._

_"I know I'm handsome, but maybe you should take your eyes off of me and to the menu." Natsume cleared his throat, breaking the brunette from her reverie. He carefully placed the plastic cup down and in front of her._

_Well gee, she thought, this first date is going swell. First I get a straw up my nose, then the boy I have a crush on probably thinks I'm an idiot for staring at him like a creeper. Yay. But... Natsume really is gorgeous..._

_Flaring her nose a bit, Mikan addressed the waiter beside her cooly. "I'd like the salmon linguine." Smiling brightly, Mikan closed her menu, "Can I also get a dessert menu?"_

_"Of course! It will be right up, mam!" the waiter replied enthusiastically with a smile of his own. "And what can I get for you, sir?"_

_"I'll have a crispy chicken sandwich."_

_"Okay, your orders will be done in 20 minutes!" the waiter exclaimed with another happy grin. The waiter jovially walked away as he placed the notepad back into his pocket._

_"Sooooo..." Mikan said, her voice trailing off. She had no idea what to do now._

_"So," he copied. "I heard you dance?"_

_Nodding enthusiastically, Mikan nodded exuberantly. "Yes! The Alice Academy Drill Team!"_

_"That's cool, you totally need to show me some of your moves tonight."_

_A devilish handsome smirked graced his good looking face. His crimson eyes sparkled with the candle's fire. They reflected the dancing flame, making his eyes seem ever more gorgeous. The small flame also highlighted his already high cheekbones. They looked so defined and accentuated his chiseled looks. His gravity defying, raven hair fell a little in his face, giving him a darker, rugged look._

_"Uh, Sakura-san, or can I call you Mikan-"_

_"You can call me whatever you like," she dreamily interrupted. She blinked her hazel eyes slowly, drinking in the appearance the candle flame lit on him._

_Clearing his throat softly, "Well, Mikan, you have a little drool on your face."_

_She blinked once. Twice. Then she narrowed her eyes as she slowly interpreted what he said._

_"There's drool... On my face?"_

_Nodding solemnly, he replied, "Yes, there is drool on your face."_

_"Oh, okay," she replied dreamily. Wait, THERE WAS DROOL ON HER FACE?! Hastily sitting up straight, Mikan rubbed her chin swiftly, accidentally knocking her glass of water off the table._

_"Oh my god."_

_Quickly getting out of her seat to clean the mess she made, Mikan grabbed some napkins to wipe the floor._

_"Polka dots, eh?"_

_Straightening up from bending over, she could only splutter out a 'what?'_

_"Pink pol-ka dots."_

_As she flattened out her dress, she looked confusedly at him. "Polka dots?" She wasn't wearing anything that was polka dots... Well, her panties were, but he wouldn't know-_

_"POLKA DOTS?!"_

_/_

Blushing at the embarrassing memory, Mikan giggled softly as she continued to towel dry her haire. Setting the towel down on the counter, she picked up a brush off the counter and began detangling her auburn locks. Carefully stroking her hair with the brush, she smiled softly as she remembered how their first date had ended.

/

_"Well, this is it," she said as she hopped off his bicycle. It was rather cute and she loved the fact that Natsume was very environmental friendly._

_As she walked toward the front door of her house, Natsume followed her and parked his bike on the edge of the patio. With nimble fingers, Mikan grabbed the keys out of her bag. She took a deep breath, and her fingers shook as she struggled to get the key in. She felt a trickle of sweat on the back of her neck._

_This was it._

_It was the end of the date, plus he walked her to her door. Did this mean he was aiming for a goodnight kiss? Cause he's most definitely not getting one from Mikan Sakura on a first date. No means no, she reasoned as she managed to get the key in. Turning it, she heard the click of the door unlocking._

_This. Was. It._

_Turning towards the handsome male behind her, she gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you for tonight, I had a really great time, Natsume-kun."_

_He nodded as he tucked his hands in his pockets. "Yeah.. It was awesome. I'll call you so we can plan another date, you still haven't shown me any of your dance moves yet."_

_With a nervous giggle, Mkan tucked a stray auburn strand behind her ear. They were going to have a second date!_

_Doing a mental happy dance, she didn't notice that Natsume's face was getting closer and closer to hers._

_Oh snap, he was going for a kiss, she thought wildly. Did she _want_ the kiss?_

_Locking her eyes shut, she didn't dare peek. She waited._

_And waited._

_Slowly opening one eye, she saw that Natsume's pale face was just an inch away. She saw the mirth in his crimson eyes. Looking at his lips, she realized he had an amused smirk on his face._

_He let out a breathy chuckle and planted his lips softly at the corner of her lips._

_Returning to his bike, he turned an gave a small wave. Mikan could only stare back in shock, but as he started pedaling away, a dazed smile began to form at her lips._

_He was so... Charming!_

_She sighed dreamily as she waltz into her house. He must have noticed that I didn't want a kiss, Mikan realized, how chivalrous of him!_

_Sure she made a fool out of herself by sticking a straw up her nose, staring at him in a creepy manner, knocking a glass of water off the table, and also flashing him with her panties, but it was all worth it. She got to know the attractive male better, plus, can now brag at school about Natsume wanting to kiss her, and not the other way around!_

_/_

Natsume was always so good to her. He tried remained aloof and distant, but he really knows how to show he cares.

"Ohh Mika-nee!" a voice sang on the opposite side of the door. "Can I you-z the bathwoom to wash my hands? I got thwem vewy dirt-tay."

Quickly opening the door, Mikan smiled down at the young girl. "Of course you can!" she chirped excitedly. Her thoughts were running amok and were all about her's and Natsume's relationship, she didn't once think about the young girl again.

Her voice died down when she looked at Sumire's hand...

She was holding a crushed tangerine.

* * *

Ta da. That sucked. But high school is so time consuming -_- sorry if my "fluffy" and "romantic" scenes sucked too, I don't have an experience. Plus, I'm still an adolescgirl young girl, hehehe!


	6. Chapter 6

You may be wondering where I have been, and the answer is that I'm just the laziest person ever. LOL IM SORRY BUT WHO READS MY STORY ANYWAYS SO AWKKK. Uh yawp, check out my one shots if anyone was interested and LYFE. Merry early/late whatever holiday you celebrate and a happy new year! This chapter gives us insight on Koko's and Sumire's relationship. And I would like to remind my awesome possum readers that this story is about SUMIRE so yeahhhhhhhh. READ ON MY HOMIEZZZZZZ.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sumire stood at the door of the shower and tapped her foot to rhythmatic beat. Her arms folded around her chest, she narrowed her eyes, her aura screamed sass.

"Yo Sumire!" a voice said across the hall.

Sumire looked up and smiled brightly into his warm brown eyes. "Hi Koko," she chirped. Wriggling her fingers as a greeting, she waited till he came to her.

Koko decked down in his riding suit, with his helmet in one hand, and something orange in the other, strolled over leisurely.

"I saw the plan work perfectly," said the 8 year old as he tossed the orange thing to her.

Catching the small object, she inspected it closer. Realizing what it was, her face hardened.

"Thanks I know, it's because I planned it," she answered with the flip of her hair. Sumire tossed the orange object in the air and caught it swiftly, "But a tangerine, really?"

Koko shrugged his shoulders with a mischievous smile, "You know what that means?"

"Yes, yes," she huffed, folding her arms in annoyance once more, "Three chocolate bars each."

Koko's smile slightly faltered, "You should go riding with us more often Sumi. Hippo gets bored just waiting in the stalls."

Sumire's hand tighten around the orange subconsciously. A frown marred her face, "I only like to ride when Natsu-Nii rides."

Koko sighed, Sumire's hand tightened. By now, she was squeezing the poor tangerine, the juices were already streaming down.

Each drop of juice added to Sumire's annoyance. "Just leave," she hissed, "You already made your decision back then, now I'm making mine."

She watched as her (ex) best friend's eyes begin forming tears, and the lost look in his eyes broke her heart. However as heart jerking this was, it had to be this way. Her love for Natsume was very time consuming, and Koko had replaced her with Mochu and Kitsuneme. As much as she had tried, Sumire would never fit in with the boys.

With a soft sigh, Sumire turned her back on her longest friend she ever had and didn't dare to look back until the echoing sound of his riding boots disappeared from her ears.

Turning around, all she saw was an empty hall and her broken heart.

/

_"C'mon Koko!" Sumire exclaimed happily, "You said we could feed the horses today! Plus I brought Natsu-Nii too!" The young girl beamed at her best friend as she tugged her handsome older brother forward._

_The spiky haired brunette chuckled nervously as he scratched his head uncomfortably. "Sorry Sumi, I totally forgot, but me, Kisty, and Mochu had riding plans today... Do you want to ride with us?"_

_A frown marred Sumire's face as she thought, "Natsu-Nii doesn't like riding, and I don't want ride without him."_

_"That's okay Sumire..." Koko said his voice trailing off. "I'm just going to ride with the boys then, you can stay with_ Natsume-San."

/

Shaking her head, she looked back at the ominous door in front of her and knocked gently twice.

"Ohh Mika-Nee! Can I you-z the bathwoom to wash my hands? I got them vewy dirtay."

"Of course you can!" exclaimed the voice on the other side.

The door swung open and Sumire was faced with a beautiful brunette with a towel wrung aroundd her neck. She watched carefully as the brunette's gaze slowly rested on the smooshed tangerine in her hands.

/

Sumire skipped gayily to the cafeteria provided by the stables and swung her picnic basket excitedly. Natsu-Nii said he was going to have lunch with them before going back to uni.

Still in her riding gear, Sumire blended in with the crowd and couldn't see over the tall statures of the other riders.

A soft, gentle hand placed itself on Sumire's shoulder and her defense mechanism kicked in. She elbowed the person in the gut, and a soft moan elicited a satisfying smile from Sumire. She then proceeded to kick the person with an agile twist of her body, just the way she learned in karate.

Hearing a groan behind her, Sumire grinned widely. Spinning around victoriously, she took a peek at her assaultee. Glancing side to side first, she let a breath out in relief, nobody had paid attention to the little girl throwing someone 3 times her age down. Making eye contact with one spectator, she narrowed her eyes at the familarity. Kokoro Yomi.

Shrugging her eyes from his gaze, Sumire looked down and raised her brow, "Mika-Nee?"

The girl below smiled weakly, "Care to help me up Sumi-Chan?"

* * *

Oops sorry not sorry for the late update! And it's a short chapter and a filler. I'M SORRY WHOEVER EVEN READS THIS. But watch out hopefully for another update this week or break :) Reviews are the best and once again this has not been edited or proof read, bwahahahabwahahaha


End file.
